Not Shown Up
by waterrain
Summary: Switzerland is tried of doing all the work and Japan takes action after Switzerland mentions China's name. Japan refuses to be shown up by China and agrees to take Switzerland.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. I decided to post up a chapter and it will be rather short, but the next chapter will be longer and more than likely typed up August 1 2010 or on August 2 2010. **

**Warning will have Japan x Switzerland in the next chapter. Also there will be Switzerland x Japan. **

"Japan just fuck me." Switzerland stated bluntly and he watched as Japan's cheeks turned a bright pink.

",But-" Japan stuttered and then broke off his sentence.

"Please the whole trading is a bit off balance and I feel like I'm getting ripped off." Switzerland said calmly and he looked at Japan firmly. "So please bring yourself to take me unless I'm just that ugly. To be honest China is more-"

Japan kissed Switzerland firmly on the lips and his eyes were slightly narrowed at him in annoyance.

"I will not be shown up by China. You are not ugly at all." Japan muttered sternly and calmly into Switzerland's left ear before lightly nibbling on it. Japan's lips trailed down to his neck and his arms were softly wrapped around Switzerland's hips tugging him closer.

**A Little Information on the trading**

**Swiss companies have more direct operations in Japan (around 140) than the other way round (some 100).**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. This chapter a little longer, but not by much. **

**Thinking about having Japan dress Switzerland up and being on top again in the next chapter, but there it will be Switzerland x Japan in chapter Four. **

**There will be more chapters.**

**Warning Japan x Switzerland **

Japan's arm was wrapped around Switzerland's hips and his lips were suckling every inch of that slender neck. Switzerland moaned lightly enjoying the slight pain, but for the most part it felt wonderful. Japan guided him onto the bed and his lips went to Switzerland's chest marking it everywhere.

"Mmm, Japan." Switzerland moaned lewdly and he enjoyed that Japan was taking action instead of just of him doing all of the work.

"You are mine." Japan said softly and his hand went between Switzerland's legs.

"Oh, Yes Japan." Switzerland groaned eagerly as he felt the quick and soft touches of Japan's gentle hands on his length. He leaned into Japan's touch and wanted more of him. His legs parted and he felt Japan's fingers starting to tease the entrance, but Switzerland did not care and it felt good.

"You want it?" Japan asked lightly and he looked at Switzerland's half lidded eyes.

"Yes." Switzerland whispered breathlessly and he wanted to feel it so bad. His mouth wrapped itself around Japan's manhood and made sure it was slick enough. Afterwards Switzerland felt it slowly going inside of him and he moaned loudly in pleasure as Japan went fast. His hands were on Japan's chest and caressing tenderly.

In the end Switzerland and Japan fell asleep in each other's arms. It was peaceful and quiet, but then the next morning arrived and Japan wanted to know the truth.

"Better than China?" Japan asked lightly and he waited patiently for Switzerland's answer.

"Hmm, There is just no comparing you two." Switzerland stated calmly and he preferred to be neutral on that matter. Because either way Japan or China will become pissed off with him due to the fact of Japan will more than likely subtly mention it to China. It is best to leave Japan guessing and wondering about it.

"What do you mean." Japan commented calmly and he looked at him with serious eyes.

"I will let you work it out. You are so adorable when you are jealous." Switzerland said to him smoothly and he walked away from Japan.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Axis Powers Hetalia. Please Review and Thank You. There will be more chapters.**

**Warning Japan x Switzerland **

Switzerland was wearing a short sleeve white shirt along with a silky white bra and he had on a blue mini skirt. Japan was smiling and his arms were wrapped around Switzerland's hips, but in one hand had a bottle of sake.

"Japan, You enjoy teasing me." Switzerland said bluntly and he was kissed on the lips by Japan. His legs were parted gently by Japan's knee, he groaned in pleasure, and felt happy at least he was not wearing any panties. Japan used one hand to take off Switzerland's shirt and then the bra.

"You'll be keeping on the skirt." Japan whispered into his right ear and then he softly nibbled on it. Switzerland moaned, he could feel a soft hand caressing his chest, and then felt liquid spilling onto his nipples.

"Sake." Japan commented calmly and he teasing licked Switzerland right perky nipple.

"Fuck." Switzerland groaned and Japan's left hand groping his bottom teasingly. "You always tease me."

Japan didn't reply and he moved onto the left one. Switzerland moaned lewdly for he could feel Japan's fingers inside of him along with having Japan's manhood pressed against his length.

"Switzerland. Are you ready?" Japan asked softly and he kissed him on the neck.

"Yes." Switzerland managed to say and his legs opened up wider to give Japan more space. "Fuck me, Japan."

Japan kissed Switzerland on the lips deeply as he slowly moved inside of Switzerland and his hands held onto Switzerland's hips to keep them from buckling forward.

"Better than China?" Japan asked calmly and he moved his right hand downwards. He had his hand up the mini skirt and located on Switzerland's throbbing length.

"I can't say. I'm neutral after all." Switzerland replied and Japan sighed softly, but then used his fingers to tease and taunt the already slowly dripping manhood.

Switzerland kissed Japan on the lips, his moans of pleasure was muffled, he felt Japan's hand rubbing up and down his manhood along with the marvelous moment of Japan inside of him. Switzerland managed to hold back until he felt Japan coming inside of him and that was when he came onto Japan's hand.

**Please Review and Thank You.**


End file.
